Dragons Heart
by HauntedScythe
Summary: What if Hiccup left after defeating the Red Death? What if he had a life away from Berk on his own. Well maybe not on his own. Oneshot. Read if you like, if not leave it.


**I don't own How to Train Your Dragon**

–-

„blah blah...", speaking

„_blah blah..."_, thinking

„**blah blah..."**, dragonese

–-

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–-

**Hiccup POV**

„You will kill that dragon.", my father stated stern not leaving me any chance to explain myself.

After that he left me alone to my thoughts.

_'I can't do it. I WON'T do it! I will not kill that dragon. I would rather kill Snotlout than that poor dragon.'_

–-

I entered the cove were Toothless was living at the moment with the usual basket of fish. It was still early and no one was awake. I remembered the previous night were I took Astrid for her first flight on Toothless. After we dropped her off I hadn't had time to check on Toothless's hurt tail fin.

„Hey bud you there?", I called out.

Immediately he jumped out of the shadow of the big tree towards me. He looked really hungry and I emptied the basket. While he downed one fish after another I patted his head and went to his tail. I crouched down and examined the wounded tail fin.

„We are lucky that you didn't loose it bud or else we would have had to build a some kind of prosthesis. Wouldn't want my best bud crippled because of something stupid I did.", I muttered and got an acknowledging groan from my friend.

Carefully I applied some of the ointment on his fin to speed up the healing process.

_'Lucky I did listen to what Gothi taught me while Gobber didn't need my help in the forge.'_

–-

„You aren't my son anymore.", Stoick said as he shoved me on the ground.

„but... father...", I stuttered.

He only threw me a hurtful look and left. Taking my best friend with him to find the dragon island.

–-

„This thing has wings. Let's see if it can use them.", I said with a smile.

Toothless and I rose into the clouds, closely followed by the Red Death. It soon stopped in the middle of the clouds and searched for us.

„You know what to do bud.", I whispered to my partner and got a nod.

Using his incedible speed we flew around the soon to be ex-quuen and shot at her wings. She growled in pain and shot a huge gust of fire all around her. With a fast barrel roll we evaded the attack and flew past her face. She noticed us just as planned and was hot on our tails.

„Turn around bud and take aim.", I said and Toothless turned around to face the following monster.

We were nearly out of the clouds when the Red Death opened her mouth to gather the gas for he attack.

„Wait for it."

The gas began to seeo forward despite the harsh wind.

„NOW!", I yelled and Toothless fired one of his blue plasma shot directly in the queens mouth.

The explosion following it was immense. She screeched in pain. We broke through the cloud barrier and her eyes widened. The ground was dangerously close. She spread her wing but only screech even more. Our previous attacks did their work. Her wings began to rip apart under the huge pressure they were under. Toothless recovered his flight stance and we faced downside. The acceleration was breath taking. Shortly over the ground we made a sharp turn upwards and flew towards the Red Death. As she crashed into the ground a huge explosion engulfed her and climbed up her body. With incredible ease we evaded the massive body and her limbs. As the tail closed in I let go of the saddle and fell towards the fire. For the onlooking vikings it must have looked like the giant tail hit us and threw me off Toothless because I could hear their desperate calls. Toothless made a turn and dived after me. Before the fire and I met, I pulled the deep hood of my rider clothes over my face. Then I could feel Toohtless grabbing me and carrying me trough the burning inferno. Seconds later we emerged from the inferno on the opposite site of our onlookers. With a swift movement he threw me upwards and I landed in the saddle, fixing my security line.

„Let's get out of here bud before someone sees us.", I said a bit breathless from the heat of the explosion.

He gave me a questioning groan and I patted the side of his big black head.

„I know bud. But it's for the best. I don't trust Stoick or the other vikings enough to let them close to us again. Most likely they would backstab us the moment they didn't need us anymore or saw a sign of weakness." I explained to my black scaled bud.

He gave me a acknowledging groan and we left the battlefield at top speed.

–-

It's been an hour and a half since we killed the Red Death and we were both getting tired.

„Hey bud I think we need to land soon.", I groaned.

He only nodded but perked up when he saw something. He nudged me with oone of his ears and nodded towards the direction. I looked ahead a bit confused. Then I saw it. There before us was land. Dry and solid land.

„Impressive bud. Let's land in the woods and get some sleep. In the morning we can catch us something to eat.", I suggested and he nodded.

A few minutes later we landed in a clearing. There we made ourself comfortable beneath a huge old oak tree and fell asleep within seconds.

–-

I entered the village while Toothless waited in the woods. I knew this village. I knew the chief. We were lucky to land on this specific island. The people of the village gave me curious and wary looks but didn't approach me. I made my to the hut of the chief and knocked. A few minutes passed when I heard a loud groan from inside and then the door opened. Before me stood the famous Big-Boobied Bertha, the chief of the Bog-Burglars. She looked at me a bit peeved and with a obvious headache.

„Who are you?", her voice hollered.

„Oh come on. You forgot me already? You already forgot the little fishbone?", I joked.

Silent fell above us. Recognition crept onto her face. After a few minutes of silence and staring she opened her mouth.

„Hiccup? Is that you?", she asked a bit unbelieving.

„Hey I may look a bit dirty and a bit beat up but is it really so hard to believe that it's me?", I asked with mocked pain.

She then lunged forward and pulled me into a bone crushing hug that made me gasp for air.

„Oh little fishbone I haven't seen you in years.", she hollered with a big smile.

She then let go of me and looked at me.

„What happened to you boy?", she asked curious.

„Is it ok if we talk inside? I don't want to everyone to hear this piece of information yet.", I stated a bit afraid of what the people would think if they heard the whole story.

„Sure come in little fishbone. I'm sure my daughter will be more than happy to see you again.", she led me inside and we sat by the fire.

„Hey Camicazi come here. We have a visitor.", she yelled up the stairs.

„Coming!", came the immediate answer.

Within minutes a long haired blonde beauty emerged from the top of the stairs. It took her a moment to recognize me.

„Hiccup?", she asked suprised.

„The one and only.", I said with a genuine smile.

–-

I finished telling them my story. About how I met Toothless the Nightfury, how he showed me the nest, how we defeated the queen and how we left the battlefield while making everyone of the Hooligans believe that I was dead.

„So that sums it up.", I leaned back in the chair and sighed.

Both woman stared at me with wide eyes.

„So where is your Night Fury then?", Bertha asked not really convinced.

„He is just outside the town in the woods waiting for me.", I shrugged.

„So can you show him to us?", Cami asked eager to meet a real night Fury.

„Yeah but you would have to be unarmed to show him that you pose no threat to him. As long as you get there with me he won't attack you.", I explained and both woman frowned.

„I trust you on this Hiccup but this better be no trick.", Bertha said stern and leaned her axe against the table near her.

Cami did the same with her sword and I led both of them out of town. We entered the woods a few minutes ago until I stopped.

„Hey Toothless it's me. You can come out now. I brought some friends who want to meet you.", I called in the forest.

There was a rustling noise above us and a moment later I was pinned to the ground as my bud licked my face happy over my return.

„Come on get off me bud. I want you to meet some very nice people.", I said as I tried to shove him off me.

Reluctant he got off me and eyed the two woman who stared at him with dropped jaws. I stood up and wiped his salvia off my face. I could hear Cami snickering. Probably at my account. I simply shrugged it off and stepped beside Toothless.

„Toothless this is Big-Boobied Bertha, chief of the Bog-Burglars and her daughter and my long friend Camicazi.", I pointed at the woman before us.

„Bertha and Cami this is Toothless my Night Fury partner.", I pointed at my bud and he huffed acknowledging.

„I can't believe it that you really tamed a Night Fury.", Bertha looked at me.

„I didn't tame him. I befriended him. We bonded. Once a bond is formed it can't be broken. This bond is so strong that not even death can break it.", I said with a big smile.

„So everything you told us is true?", Bertha looked kinda confused.

„Of course it is. Why would I lie about it?", I shrugged.

„This is awesome. So the dragon's won't raid us anymore and we can live in peace with them? This is the best day in a long time. This calls for a huge banguet.", Bertah exclaimed and we all , including Toothless made our way into the village to share this wonderful event with everyone.

–-

The defeat of the Red Death was six long years ago. So much had changed since then. I had a normal life where no one treated me like a idiot because of a sudden growth spurt 3 years ago and the training I went through I was now as tall as Stoick himself and well built. And no one knew about me defeating the Red Death, except the Bog-Burglars. I had my best bud with me and our village loved the black devil as he always played with the children and helped around town. And finally I had a beautiful fiance with me. My beautiful Camicazi.

Everything was fine till today. Today the new merchant route was opened. A route with Berk.

„This is so going to suck.", I groaned and leaned against the pillar in the middle of town.

„Come on Rider. You talk as if it would be the end for you to meet some other dragon rider.", Nolan, the village's blacksmith, said and nudged me in the ribs.

„That they are dragon riders isn't my problem. But the fact that we have so many dragons here could pose a problem. From where they come from some of our dragons are rare and we don't know how theirs are going to react. Or do you think a Gronckle would be friends with a Bouldercrusher? Or a Nadder with a Skrill? Or a Monstrous Nightmare with a Changewing?", I challenged him.

„Ok ok ok... fine you win but it can't hurt to try and if something happens we have you here to stop them.", Nolan laughed and hit me on the back.

„That's the point. I want to stay out of this. You know where they are coming from.", I groaned on how thickheaded he sometimes could be.

First I saw confusion on his face which was soon replaced by understanding.

„They are coming from Berk. You were banished from Berk. You are afraid of what they might do if the recognize you.", he finally said and I nodded.

Yes the people of Edelheim knew about me being an outcast and that I faked my own death but didn't care. To them I was the friendly blacksmith that came to town with his fiance and his dragon. We were warmly welcomed and I taught them how to bond with the local dragons. From then on the village changed for the better.

„THEY ARE HERE!", the yelling of Hort ripped me out of my thoughts and I spotted four dragons closing in on us.

A brown Gronckle with a heavy build young man, Fishlegs, on it's back.

A dark red Monstrous Nightmare with long black horns and a beefy idiot on his back, namely Snotlout my dumb cousin.

A Hideous Zippelback with two riders. Obviously the twins named Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

And a light blue Nadder with yellow spike and a blond rider. Astrid.

„Crud.", I muttered and Nolan threw me a worried look.

„You know them?", he asked wary and I only nodded while slowly backing away.

As I was a few metre's away I turned and saw Toothless pocking his head out between two houses. I went to him and spoke to him in dragonese.

„**Hey bud we need to leave before they recognize us. We will simply go home and sit it out till they left again."**

„**You got it lad."**, he answered and nodded.

We made our way out of town to our house where we were greeted by Stormfly. She was Cami's Mood Dragon and the only one of her kind I saw till now.

„**What's up you two? Back so early?"**, she asked curious.

„**Yeah remember the new merchant root?"**, Toothless asked.

„**Yeah why?"**, she was confused.

„**They are from Berk. We just made it out of town. Hopefully they didn't see or recognized us."**, I explained.

She gulped but nodded understanding.

–-

**Astrid POV**

It had been six years since Hiccup's death. I was still sad. I was in a deep depression for 2 long years till my parents tried to marry to Snotlout. They soon learned that it wouldn't work out since I broke his nose and his arm as he tried to grope me. The contract was null and void after that. After that no boy tried to get close to me again. The only exception was Fishlegs. We got along as we studied the notes that Hiccup left behind. Soon we started to train our own dragon but it was hard with so many informations missing. With him missing.

Slowly but steady I moved on but still I wasn't ready to give my heart to someone else. Despite what most thought, I believed that he was still alive somewhere and the other teens except Snotlout shared my opinion.

Now we were on our way to open a new merchant route with a village called Edelheim. They also had many dragons around and lived together.

_'I bet he would have loved it here.'_, I sighed and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

As we closed in on the village I saw a tall man leaving the place were many people were waiting for us to land. He walked to a house and I saw something black between them. A black dragon.

_'This can't be... A Night Fury?'_

But as soon as I saw him, as soon he was gone again. I put the information in the back of my mind for later. I would ask a the villagers about it. We landed soon and were immediately surrounded by smiling villagers.

Snotlout exclaimed his usual antics of being the heir of the Hairy Hooligans and blah blah blah. While Fishlegs went ahead and talked with the chief about the trading. Ruffnut and Tuffnut began to unload our cargo and I couldn't stop but think about that black dragon. Finally as I was just about to help the twins I heard a few children talk.

„Hey Helga have you seen Toothless?", a boy asked.

_'Toothless? Isn't that...'_

„No I haven't. He is probably around here somewhere.", the girl answered a bit sad.

„I saw him leaving the village a few minutes ago with uncle Rider. They are probably by his house.", another girl explained.

„Oh... Boring.", the boy exclaimed

Without really thinking ahead I went towards the children.

„Hey kids.", I said and they turned to me.

„What?", the boy asked in a challenging tone.

„I just wanted to ask you about that black dragon I saw before we landed. Was that really a Night Fury?", I asked hoping not to sound to excited.

„Yeah that was Toothless. He lives outside of town with his partner uncle Rider.", Helga explained.

_'Toothless? A Night Fury? This has to be him. Maybe he can show me if Hiccup is still alive.'_

I thanked the children and turned to my friends as I ran into someone. It was another woman. She was as tall as me with long blond hair like me but she wore it loose instead of a braid. Still I reconized her. The woman before me was non other that the Bog-Burglars heir Camicazi. I met her a few months ago as she visited Berk on behalf of her tribe. We didn't really get along. For some reason she seemed to dislike me from the beginning.

„What are you doing here?", I gave her a surprised look.

She looked a bit confused but soon she knew who I was.

„Living here. You got a problem with that Berk girl?", She said clearly unnerved.

This was going to be a long day.

–-

**Hiccup POV**

„**Hey Stormfly were is Cami?"**, I asked.

„**Oh she went to town to buy some ****grocerys a while back."**, was the answer.

„**Oh crap. If she runs into the teens they will recognize her immediately. She was on Berk just a few months ago after all."**, I groaned while the dragons looked worried.

„**You think she will start a fight?"**, Stormfly asked afraid for her friend.

„**When doesn't she."**, Toothless growled and we couldn't help but nod.

It was true. Cami always got into fights. And if there wasn't one she would cause one over really everything.

„**I will go get her."**, I stated flat and turned back to the village.

„**But be careful lad."**, Toothless called after me and a waved at him over my shoulder.

I entered the village within the next five minutes. And there I saw it. Cami and Astrid doing the glaring of doom. Both their hands on their weapons and right in the middle the terrified little Miranda. She was the daugther of the local healer. She was small and frail just as I used to be. I loved to teach her all sorts of things I learned from Gothi or the dragons. But now she was utterly terrified. Caught in between to evil glaring woman ready to fight and no way out of it.

I fell into a sprint as I saw both of them drawing their weapons. My figure turned into that of a blur as I shot towards them. That was one of the moments I really loved being something more than a normal human.

As their weapons were halfway between each other, trapping and stressing the little girl even further I appeared between them. Protective standing over the child and taking the blows of both woman. With my left hand I caught Astrid's axe and stopped it dead in it's tracks while I blocked Cami's sword with my bend right arm. The sword sunk bone deep into my upper and lower arm. A collective gasp came from everyone around us.

I threw Astrid a accusing glare as she stared at me in utter shock and let go of her weapon. Then I turned to Cami who was trembling like crazy.

„My god Hix. Why did you do that?", her voice was shaking

I ignored her and carefully gripped the hilt of her sword with her hand still around it and pushed it away and with a fleshy sound the blade came out of my blood covered arm.

I kneeled down with my right arm hanging limp beside me and patted Miranda's head.

„There there. Don't cry Miranda. They didn't mean to scare you. They are just thickheaded idiots. Don't cry anymore.", I soothed her and her sobs ended.

Neither Arstid nor Cami made attempt to hit me for bad-mouthing them because they knew I was right. Miranda gave me a small smile as I wiped the tears of her face.

„You should go home now.", I stated.

She nodded and left but not before hugging me.

„Thank you uncle Rider.", she said and ran away.

I then stood up and turned to Cami.

„Cami what did I tell you about fighting in town?", I asked in a all too sweet tone.

The villagers and she knew what that tone meant. I was PISSED!

„Ähhh... to not do it?... and if I still do it no weapons?", it sounded more like a question than an answer.

„And?", my voice was sweeter than honey and I gave her a devilish smile.

„And to look at my surroundings before storming into a fight?", she asked again.

„Gooooood.", I streched the word still holding my smile and tone.

„And what did you do just now?"

„I... ähm... draw my sword and äh... didn't look around... and nearly got Miranda hurt...", she stuttered.

„You know what will happen next right?", my grin grew wider.

„You will punish me?", she asked.

„Correct!", she winced at my answer.

Then I turned to Astrid.

„You should also be ashamed of yourself. You also didn't see the little girl trapped inbetween you and draw your weapon.", My grin never vanished and I turned to leave.

„Please Hix you need to let someone look at your wounds.", Nolan shouted behind me.

„No need for that Nolan and you know that.", I simply waved it off and left the scene with Cami following me, her head down to the ground.

–-

**Ruffnut POV**

„What the hell just happened?", I asked no one in particular.

„I think Astrid just found her match.", Fishlegs stated in awe.

Astrid just stood there and stared after the two leaving figures.

„Who... was that?", she stuttered.

„That my young lad was no one else than our local dragon trainer, Rider.", a bulky man said.

„Rider? What kind of name is that?", Snotlout laughed.

„I wouldn't underestimate him young man. This man is strong enough to throw a Gronckle at least eight metres and can knock out a Thunderdrum with bare hands. Rider is the most astonishing man I ever had the honor to be friends with.", the man explained to us.

We all stared at him dumbfounded, though that didn't make much of a difference for Tuffnut.

„But I don't understand why he took Camicazi's blow and while he blocked mine.", Astrid was confused.

„It's nothing personal young lad. Rider only gets hit if he wants to. The fact that he took little Cami's attack means that he really cares for her. Ok she is his fiance that might explain some things.", the man shrugged and turned to leave.

„Wait!", Astrid yelled and the man turned back around,

Said one turned around and looked at her curiously.

„Yes?"

„I heard some kids saying something about a Night Fury. Could this Rider be his partner?", she sounded somehow hopeful.

„Ah you are talking about Toothless. Yes he and Rider are nearly inseparable, though the black devil is well known and honored in this village since he helps all around town.", the man explained.

„Can you tell me where he lives? I need to talk to him about his dragon. And could you tell me his full name please.", she pleaded.

_'Oh no Astrid don't do this to yourself again. Hiccup is gone.'_

„Well young Rider lives just ourside of the village. You just have to follow the route out of town. You can't miss it. And about his name. That you should ask him yourself. He doesn't like other to spread his full name without his persmission.", with that the man left.

„So you really want to talk with this Rider guy?", I asked knowing the answer.

Astrid nodded and turned to leave. We all followed her.

„Say did you see how fast that guy moved before he reached the fight?", Fishlegs asked curious.

„Yeah that was crazy. He was like swooosh and appeared like out of nowhere.", my brother made a speeding gesture.

„This guy is really something else.", Astrid stated from ahead.

–-

**Hiccup POV**

We reached our home in silence. Cami didn't dare to say a word. Our dragons also didn't dare to say something since they saw my devilish smile. Inside the house Cami went right for a cabinet in the living room and came back with a black wooden box. She placed it on the table and opened it. Meanwhile I took of my vest and ripped off my ruined shirt.

Cami placed a small iron kettle with water over the fire to disinfect the equipment in the boiling water. Till the water heated up she began to clean out the deep gashes in my arm.

„I'm sorry Hiccup. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just got so angry when I saw Astrid again. You know I never liked her.", she gave me a sad smile.

„I know she can be annoying sometimes but not as much as Snotlout. That idiot hasn't changed a bit over the last 6 years. He may be a bit taller than back then but he is still as dumb as a piece of floating wood.", I shrugged.

I never liked Snotlout and his almighty attitude. He was always so busy to rub me my uselessness under the nose and it constantly pissed me of. Though I wasn't able to harm him in any way I still had my ways to get back on him.

Cami threw the kettle a look and saw that it was boiling. She disinfected the needle and thread. Then she stitched me up once again in silence.

„You know Cami.", I paused and looked at her.

„I'm not angry at you. I'm just a bit disappointed that you couldn't control your temper better. I love you with all my heart but sometimes I could just strangle you for being so hardheaded.", I caressed her soft cheek and placed a kiss on her soft pink lips.

At first she was hesistant but soon melted in the kiss. As we finally broke apart for air, her hands wandered down my chest towards my pants. I gave her a soft smile and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

„I love you too Hiccup.", she sat in lap and snuggled up to me.

Then I heard Toothless and Stormfly growl outside alongside a collective gasp.

_'They just couldn't leave me alone right?'_

„Hey Cami can you stand up? We have company. You better stay inside. No matter who it is I want to end this fast so we can be alone again.", I said with a sly smile.

Cami became bright red and nodded. She removed herself from my lap. I went to the door and she vanished in the bedroom. As I stepped outside I saw the group before me.

„What do you want?", I sighed and patted both dragons to calm them down.

The movement didn't really hurt my wounds but it stung a bit. Toothless and Stormfly looked at me with a lot of concern.

„**You ok Hix?"**, Stormfly asked.

„**Hey come on. It's not like Cami hit me on purpose. I will be fine. But now I have to deal with these idiots there."**, I nodded towards the group.

„So what does a group of Hooligans want from me?", I asked nonchalant but still with enough venom.

„What did you say?", Snotlout snarled and wanted to lung for me.

The next thing he knew was a 1.6ft long kukri knife flying past his ear and sinking deep into the tree behind him. They all stood there and stared at me in awe as Snotlout looked like he wanted to piss himself any moment.

„Listen and listen well Jorgenson, heir of the Hairy Hooligans, I don't appreciate underhanded threats. Especially when you are on my land!", I said and put much hatred in the _heir_ part.

„How did you...", Tuffnut began.

„Know his name? Simple! Earlier big muscle and no brain over here shouted his name so loud that the whole village heard him." I said flat.

They stared at me with hanging jaws. Astrid was the first one to come to again.

„That dragon there. Where did you find him?", she asked while pointing at Toothless.

_'Oh great how do I explain our meeting without giving away who I am? If they found out they would either try to kill me or call for Stoick to do the job. Not that I'm worried about myself but I don't want the people of Edelheim get caught in these brutes narrow minded way.'_

„What do you want from Toothless? I don't see any reason to tell you how we met.", I stated flat and Toothless huffed in agreement.

„And judging from his reaction towards you I guess he doesn't want to talk to you either.", I said matter of factly.

„Please I beg of you Rider. I need to talk to him about his previous partner.", Astrid pleaded.

I sighed and nodded.

_'What harm can be done? She can't even understand him.'_

She stepped towards Toothless and streched her hand towards him, so he could see if she meant any harm.

„**You know ****I don't think ****she would sell you out to your father. I don't think anyone of them except that dumb cousin of yours would even consider it."**, Toothless murmured after sniffing her hand.

„**Hey I can pull my own weight. So even if they did I could simply wiped the floor with Stoick."**, I smiled.

The others looked at me confused and I sighed.

„What!? Never seen a guy having a conversation with a dragon or what?", I asked slightly annoyed.

„Wait.. you can understand him?", Fishlegs asked astonished.

„Of course I can. Their language isn't that hard.", which was a big fat lie. If it wasn't for what I am, even I couldn't speak it.

Though that also was a lie. It was manageable with a ancient spell Toothless knew about and with that Cami could also understand them.

They all stared at me in awe.

„Please Toothless tell me. Where is Hiccup?", Astrid pleaded

Toothless only shook his head and Astrid's legs gave in under her. She sobbed heavy against his chest and he looked a bit crestfallen at me. I simply shrugged.

Hey it was true. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III died four years ago. Now I was Hiccup Daedalus Rider. What happened to Hiccup? Simple. He had a little run in with a mean druid witch who cursed him. But because of his bond to a Night Fury the curse changed. And instead of becoming a dragon he became a human with a dragon heart. Faster. Stronger. And more intelligent. That day Rider was born. Though I could have changed my full name, I held to the _Hiccup_ part because my dear mother gave it to me and I cherished every memory I had of her..

No one said a word. We all stared at the strong Astrid in such a weak state. Utter silence fell over us and for next minutes no one said a word. I hoped that they would leave soon. And then everything went to hell.

„Hey Hiccup how long do you want to make a lady wait?", Cami's seductive voice called from inside.

The group turned to the house and then to me. Cami peeked her head outside and saw that they were still there. She gulped as she caught my eyes.

„You know Cami, earlier I said that I love you but sometimes I really have the urge to strangle you. Right now I want to do the later one.", I growled.

„Hiccup?", Ruffnut asked unsure of what to say.

„Yeah?", I asked pissed off right now.

I was past the point of the evil sweet approach. It's been a while since someone made me this angry though I was still far from loosing it.

„Is that really you?", Tuffnut looked dumber than ever.

„No I'm the Boogeyman! Of course it's me. Now that you know GO! I don't want to have anything to do with the Hooligans again! Your chief banished me and I have a new life now. DON'T YOU DARE TO RUIN THAT FOR ME!", I yelled the last part.

Then I turned and walked to the door with a fearful Cami looking at me. But instead of entering I went past the door and to the forge behind the house. I didn't want to see anyone at the moment.

Six years. Six long years of fun, knowledge and adventures with my fiance and now it was all ruined because some dumb Hooligans had to listen to their guts. I lit up the fire in the forge and prepared a few metal arrowheads that needed to be hardened before I could use them. I put some more coal in the fire and felt the blistering heat all over my front upper body. I looked down and saw that I was still shirtless. Not that the heat bothered me because with my changes also came flame resistent skin. So I could grab into the flames without being bothered. I took each arrowhead separate and molted the unpure coating and let the metal become warmer and warmer till it began to glow slightly. Then I reformed them into the perfect shape and cooled them down in a bucket of cold river water that I always had prepared. I spend hours in there and calmed down slowly. I noticed that it was becoming dark outside. I decided to get back inside. Just as I entered the house my blood began to boil again. There in my living room sat the five Hooligans who eyed me wary and one Bog-Burglar who seemed to shrink into the couch at my sight.

„What are they doing in our house.", I hissed and pointed at the Hooligans.

„Ummm... they...", Cami stuttered while she faltered under my glare.

„LEAVE!", I yelled at the Hooligans and pointed at the door behind me.

„NO!", Astird yelled back.

„YOU WILL LEAVE! EVEN IF I HAVE TO RIP YOU ALL APART AND SCRAP YOUR REMAINS FROM THE WALLS. YOU WILL LEAVE THIS HOUSE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!", I roared and they flinched.

„NO!", Astrid spat back.

„Like I said before. I. Am. No. Longer. A. Hooligan.", I emphasised the last part with venom.

„He banished me the day he found out about Toothless.", I finished.

„But he... undid the banishment... after you defeated... the Red Death.", Ruffnut stuttered.

„That doesn't count at all and you know it. To undo a banishment the chief has to do it in front of the accused with trustworthy witnesses. These witnesses have to be all the elders, the local healer and five indivuals from the village. But since I wasn't on Berk since then he couldn't have lifted the banishment.", I paused and thought about it.

„Oh and a verbal banishment without the outcast branding has to be undone after three years or they are permanent and can never be reversed.", I finished with a satisfied smile.

„But...", Snotloud began.

„No BUT. I'm happy with my life. No hardheaded idiot to call my father. No obligations to a town that doesn't appreciate me anyway and treats me like shit. No fake concern from people just to make themself look good in front of Stoick. I'm happy to be my own master. I only have obligations to Cami, Toothless and Stormfly.", I stated cold.

„But Hiccup I...", Astrid pleaded.

„No Astrid. I don't care what you have to say. I just want my life to continue as it was. I love my freedom and I will never let myself be put on a leash an be caged up again by Stoick.", I cut her off.

Before anyone could say anything there was frantic knocking on the door. I turned around and opened it. There before me stood panicked Nolan. My cold appearance vanished immediately and became softer and worried.

„Nolan? What's wrong?", I asked.

„The village! There is a dragon attacking!", he panted.

My blood ran cold.

„The children?", I asked afraid of the answer.

„They are trapped inside the barn and it's burning!", he finally caught his breath.

I jumped around him and darted towards the village.

„**TOOTHLESS! STORMFLY! HURRY!"**, I yelled as I tapped into my powers.

The dragons followed after me. In the distance behind me I could hear Cami's worried screams. I reached the barn within a minute and pushed the people aside who tried to help the children trapped inside. I saw the problem. Right in front of the door lain a burning beam.

_'It must have come down from above and blocked the entrance.'_

It was a huge beam. Usually you would need at least 5 strong man to lift it. I could do it alone but the gashes on my arm would be a hindrance but I didn't have time to worry about that since I heard the children's pleading behind the door. My nails grew into small black claws and I grabbed the beam.

The people behind me cheered on me and I began to lift the object. I felt the stitches on my arm ripped open, though the survived the fire in the forge, but I didn't have time to worry about that. With all my strength I pushed the beam over my head. I couldn't push it to any side since it was wedged.

_'Damn!'_

I leaned the beam on my left arm.

„Kids get away from the door! I will break it open!", I yelled and their voices became further away.

With a strong kick to the mid of the large twin door I broke a huge part out of it. Effective making a huge hole.

„Come on!", I grunted under the weight of the beam.

Soon the kids emerged from the hole and ran to the adults waiting behind me. I saw as each kid came out but the uneasy feeling didn't go away yet I couldn't point my finger on it. Then it came to me. Miranda was missing from the group.

„Where is Miranda?", I yelled.

„She was right behind me.", a boy yelled.

„That means she is still inside.", I stated.

The weight of the beam pressed down on me and I sunk on my right knee. I needed more strength. More power. More! I could feel fire running through my veins. I saw how my arms began to turn black.

„Hiccup!", I heard Cami's voice behind me.

„STOP IT PLEASE! YOUR BODY CAN'T HANDLE THAT!", she yelled worried.

I ignored her pleading and pushed my powers further and further. My whole arms ans legs were now covered in black beam began to groan under the preesure of my grip and I ripped it out of the remaining holdings. I dropped it and kicked down the door. Not thinking about any consequences of pushing my limits I ran inside and searched for Miranda. I heard weak coughing noise further ahead and found a pretty weakened girl. I scooped her up and ran outside just in time as the building collapsed behind me. I handed Miranda to a woman who just stood there and turned to the fight over the village. There were Toothless and Stormfly fighting another dragon.

Though it was dark I could clearly make out what kind of dragon it was. It was a giant Typhoomerang.

„What the hell? How did Nesfess come here?", I asked no one in particular.

„**TOOTHLESS! COME HERE!"**, I yelled.

Toothless came down and I jumped on him as he shot past me. We rose to the air and circled the Typhoomerang.

„**NESFESS STOP THAT!"**, I screamed but to no avail.

Something happened to him. Something so painful or terrifying that he had lost all sense of reason. What was it.

_'What happened to you old friend?'_

Then I saw it. A small silver reflection at the base of his tail. It was a spear and from what I could see, it stuck deep in his flesh.

„**Hey bud fly over him and make a barrel roll. I've got to help him,"**

„**Got it. But be careful. Your body is reaching it's limit soon."**, he replied.

He did as I asked and soon I felt myself falling towards my other friend. I landed on his back in a crouch and darted towards the thorn in his back. I reached the spear and gripped it tight and with a strong pull I pulled it out.

A loud screech filled the air and I was thrown off his back. And just then my body decided to reach it's limit and stopped working. I simply pushed it too far in such a short time and I was bleeding seriously from my reopened wounds. I saw the ground closing in fast.

_'This is going to hurt.'_

And with that I crashed into the ground and everything became black.

–-

**Camicazi POV**

I ran towards my fallen lover. He had crashed deep into the ground and formed a small crater. As I reached him I saw how his arms and legs began to return to their normal color. There he lain motionless with closed eyes. I felt panic growing inside of me.

„Hiccup. HICCUP! WAKE UP!", I shook him but to no avail.

„SOMEONE HELP! BRING THE HEALER!", I yelled at the top of my lungs.

„**TOOTHLESS! STORMFLY! BRING NESFESS AWAY FROM HERE! I WILL TALK TO HIM LATER!"**, I yelled to the dragons.

The nodded and guided the wounded Typhoomerang to our fields. The healer came minutes later and kneeled down beside me. He began his work but seemed to be not very hopeful.

„How is he?", I pleaded.

There was an unnerving pause till he answered.

„He will be fine but he needs rest and we have to patch up his arm. It seems like the former stitches ripped apart during the attack.", he stated and gave a few villagers a signal to carry Hiccup to his house.

„We have to get that Typhoomerang! He destroyed our town!", a woman yelled.

I wanted to argue with her but my eyes fell on a spear that stuck in the ground besider Hiccup's crater. It was a metallic spear with at least five barbs.

„Berserker's", I hissed.

Then my mind began to take my surroundings in again and I heard the people arguing about what to do with the attacker.

„Everyone listen to me.", I yelled and everyones attention was on me.

„No one will touch that Typhoomerang. He didn't attack us because he wanted to...", I was interrupted by angry calls.

„He attacked us!"

„He nearly killed our children!"

„He burned down our village!"

„SHUT UP!", I yelled and everyone turned silent.

I took a deep breath to collect myself.

„Listen. Nesfess attacked the town to get attention to himself. He was wounded and needed help. But during the pain he couldn't think clearly. It was the Berserker's fault for hurting him.", I explained and pointed at the weapon beside the crater.

Everyone stared at it as recognition crept onto their faces.

„And one more thing. We made peace with the dragons years ago and now because of one rogue dragon you want to return to your dragon hunting ways? I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU JUST LIKE HICCUP WOULD IF HE WAS HERE!", I yelled the last part to make my point and from the looks on their faces I did.

Then I ignored everyone and hurried to my beloved man. Soon I reached the healers hut and entered without knocking. The door flew open I ran to the bed he was resting on. The healer Gurthaun gave me a calm look. This wasn't the first time that Hiccup had pushed his body to his limit and definitely not the last time.

„He will be fine. Just let him sleep a bit and he will be up by sunrise. You should probably look after your dragons.", he handed me a jar with a herbal tincture.

„I will do that. Thank you.", I bowed slightly and left the hut.

„It's the least I can do. He saved my dear daughter after all.", I heard him say before the door closed behind me.

Then I made my way to my house, hoping to help Nesfess to ease his pain. Yet that didn't work because I ran into the Hooligans. They looked at me with a mixture of worry, curiosity and sorrow, I pushed past them and made my way to our house. Sadly enough they followed me, though I was faster than they were. I reached my house within a few minutes and saw the three dragons already waiting there. I didn't even notice that Snotloud was missing from the group and I frankly didn't care at the moment.

Toothless and Stormfly were soothing the whimpering Nesfess. It was obvious that he still was in pain but not as much as before.

„**How is he?"**, I asked Stormfly as I reached the three.

„**He will live but he is pretty down for attacking the down and hurting the people."**, Stornfly explained.

„**That's good. I think Hiccup will talk with him about it but I know it isn't his fault. The Berserker's attacked and wounded him."**, I stated and both dragons growled at the mentioning of the Berserker's.

These brutes never left their way of dragon hunting and were a danger to our society. Though they never came to attack Edelheim before, since it's too far away and to unknown for them to even bother. They had their fights with Berk and that didn't bother us in the least.

„**And how is Hiccup?"**, Toothless asked a bit worried.

„**He will live. The healer said that he will probably wake up in the morning."**, I said and made my way to Nesfess.

Said dragon eyed me wary till he recognized me.

„**I am so sorry Camicazi. I didn't want to hurt anyone..."**, he trailed off as another surge of pain ran through him.

„**Don't worry. We know that."**, I said as I patted his side.

„**Now can you let me see that wound?"**, I asked and lain down so I could climb on his back.

There I mustered the wound. It was deep and seemingly infected. It was clear that he must have been in great pain. And even now with the spear removed he suffered.

„**This will hurt a bit."**, I said as I stretched the wound a bit to look into it and he howled in pain.

Carefully I began to apply the tincture into the wound while Stormfly brought me some healing leaves. These I used as a bandage to close up the wound since I can't stitch up dragon skin for it is to hard. With a calm groan Nesfess fell into sleep and rested his head on the ground.

„He will sleep a while, then he will be better.", I stated and slid from his back.

No one said something and I sat down in front of my house. I was tired. The day was long and it was late. Too much had happened.

The people of Berk came to our town.

They recognized me.

They knew that Hiccup was alive.

They knew about my engagement with him.

They knew or at least saw his partial transformation.

I looked up into the faces of the four people before me and their dragons, who were interacting with ours peacefully.

Wait... Four? My head snapped around in search for the fifth.

„Where is Snotloud?", I asked the group with a low growl.

The four looked around in suprise of their missing comrade but I noticed that Fishlegs looked a bit nervous.

„You!", I hissed and pointed at Fishlegs.

Everyone looked at Fishlegs and I closed in on him. I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to me.

„Where is that idiot?", I hissed.

„I... I don't... know", he stammered.

„Oh you know something. Now. WHERE IS HE?", I bellowed and I could see the fear in his eyes.

„He... he.. he went back.. to... to get... Stoick...", he stuttered.

That did it. I snapped and threw him into the next tree. I may not be as strong as Hiccup but that doesn't mean that I can't land a solid hit on my enemy. Fishlegs slid down the tree like a wet sack and was shivering in fear. Then I turned to the others.

„YOU! YOU KNEW THAT HE WENT BACK! YOU BETRAYED US! I SWEAR TO YOU, IF I OR HICCUP SEE ANYONE FROM BERK WE WILL KILL THEM WITHOUT HESITATION!", I screeched.

Everyone flinched at my tone.

„NOW GET GOING AND STOP THAT IDIOT BEFORE HE INFORMS STOICK, OR BY THOR I WILL USE YOUR INNARDS AS DECORATION FOR THE WOODS!", that was enough to get everyone on their dragons and on their way towards Berk.

„**That was... interesting."**, Stormfly stated with a weak smile while Toothless only whistled.

„**They deserved that for betraying us."**, I sighed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

–-

**Hiccup POV**

I groaned as I woke up again. I began to take in my surroundings. I was in Gurthaun's hut.

„What hit me?", I groaned as I sat up.

My head was throbbing like crazy but my memories of the last events began to return.

„Does a gigantic Typhoomerang ring a bell?", Miranda asked beside me.

„Don't remind me.", I smiled but rubbed my throobing head.

„Here drink this.", she said and gave me a cup of steaming tea.

I nodded and drank the steaming liquid. It tasted weird but I shrugged it off and downed the cup.

„You know that stuff still tastes weird no matter how often I drink it.", I smiled as I returned the cup.

„I know but it helps you the best.", she smiled back and hugged me.

I patted her head and smiled. She was so adorable. I wish I had a child like this myself.

„Say did I miss anything while I was out?", I asked and she looked up to me.

„Yeah... about that...", she trailed off and I knew something was wrong.

What could have happened. Then it hit me.

„The others returned to Berk to get Stoick.", I stated matter of factly.

Miranda only nodded and I sighed.

„I should have known that it was a mistake to give these idiots a chance to figure out who I am.", I groaned.

„But aren't they your friends uncle?", she asked with a innocent look on her face.

„They aren't my friends. They are part of the reason I ran away and became an outcast. And now they are going back to their village to get their leader to finish me off.", I rubbed the bridge of my node.

„Oh...", she said sadly and looked down.

„Hey it's not like they can beat me.", I lifted her chin with my finger so we could look at each other.

„I just don't want the people of this village to get mixed up in these brutes small minded hunt for glory, in who can kill the outcast first.", I sighed.

This was definitely not going to be good. Miranda didn't say anything and I patted her head softly and stood up.

„Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else.", I smiled and she smiled back.

I left the hut and was immediately greeted by four guilty looking Berk people and a very ticked off Cami. I noticed that Snotloud was missing. Not really suprising.

„I guess that my treacherous cousin was the one who went to get Stoick.", I stated.

Cami only nodded and threw the other four a venemous look. They faltered under her angry glare.

„So I guess he will be back by evening.", I stated.

Cami nodded again and I whistled. A moment later Toothless landed in front of me and I sat on his back.

„I will ready myself for the Hooligan attack. The moment they are in sight I will return and wait for them. Tell the villagers to stay inside their houses once the enemy is near the shore.", I explained and we shot towards the sky.

„**Why did everything go to hell so fast?"**, I goraned.

„**What did you expect? When did we ever have such luck?"**, my partner gave me a weak smile.

„**Hey I got my beautiful Cami and you got Stormfly."**, I said with a sly smile.

„**What? What do you mean?"**, he stuttered.

„**Hey don't play dumb. I know you like her."**, I teased him.

„**That is... such a lie."**, he tried to hide his nervousness.

„**Hmpf... think what you want."**, he stuttered clearly unnerved.

„**Ohhh is the big bad Night Fury pouting?"**, I mocked him.

„**Stuff it man. I can still throw you off."**, he dared me.

„**Oh come on. I'm just teasing you. No need to become violent."**, I protested.

„**Ok but stop that."**, he stated.

„**Fine by me."**, I shrugged.

„**So what do we do about that battle against Stoick and his idiots?"**, I asked to change the topic.

„**This isn't going to be a battle, this will be a slaughter and you know it."**, Toothless groaned.

„**Yeah I know but I don't really want to fight them. This wouldn't be a challenge."**, I sighed at the thought of kicking some Berk ass.

„**You know. Maybe we should just talk this out with him. Maybe he will leave after that."**, Toothless shrugged slightly.

„**And you think that the great Stoick the Vast would just talk things out? I think I have better chances to talk a stone into becoming mead."**, I smiled at the thought of the later statement.

„**Ok that's something I would definitely like to see."**, Toothless laughed.

„**Yeah me too."**, I also laughed.

We laughed for a bit till we landed beside our house. The flight was what I needed to clear my head. I then headed inside and got my armor ready.

_'It's good that I'm so petty with maintaining my armory.'_

I opened my closet and pulled forth a set of black material and chains. My chest armor was made out of black dragon skin with a chain shirt on the inside and on the elbows. The pants were made out of multi layered dragon skin with chain enhancement around the waist and knees. My boots had two spikes on the heels, while my shoulder pads looked like husky Gronkle skin with iron embedments. On my lower arms I placed bracers with three knifes on the right and two on the left. The gauntlets were also from dragon skin.

The final touch were my assortment of weapons hidden inside the armor. A set of throwing knives with black handles was hidden inside my belt. Another set was hidden in my chest armor. My kukri on my right shoulder. A hidden blade in my right bracer. Two hidden switchblades in my boots which I could release with a strong kick to the ground.

And my most prized possession adorned my waist. A katana with a dark red handle and a black scabbard, which I got during my journey to Japan. It was given to me because I saved the daughter of a very famous blacksmith. I became good friends with him because of my own knowledge about being a blacksmith.

With everything in place I left my house and met up with Toothless and Sotrmfly.

„**You really want to do this?"**, Toothless seemed unsure.

„**I think that it's a bad idea to fight them."**, Stormfly added sadly.

„**It's not like I have a chance. Once Stoick sees me there are two things that could happen. First he will attack me and I will kill him. Second he will try to force me into coming back to Berk to be his little puppet again and I won't let that happen either."**, I stated stern.

„**I know what you mean ****but don't become to violent."**, Stormfly pleaded.

„**Hey I have you two and every other dragon in Edelheim on my side. I can threaten him to leave or he and his men will be burned crispy."**, I shrugged and made my way to town.

„**Just be careful."**, Toothless shouted.

„**And you hold an eye on Nesfess. I don't want him to panic if he hears about the fight."**, I called back.

I marched towards town. As I entered the people stepped aside, not wanting to get in my way. Everyone knew it was a bad idea to do so and knew what was going to happen. They knew about Stoick coming for me. Cami had warned everyone, so nobody would be outside during their arrival. Finally I reached the pier and took my position in front of the pole of the large place where the others landed the other day. From there I could see the whole shore.

I waited. I waited the whole day. No one came close to me and no one spoke to me. It was getting late and I finally saw a group of dragons flying towards us.

A blue Thunderdrum with Stoick and his usual grim look on his face.

A dark red Monstrous Nightmare with my treacherous cousin Snotloud.

Another Monstrous Nightmare with a brighter red skin. It was carrying another big man. My old master Gobber.

I didn't bother to move even a muscle as they landed and made their way to me. Snotloud held his usual high and mighty attitude and gave me an evil smile, which I just shrugged off.

Stoick looked at me in his usual cold manner and Gobber eyed me wary.

„So you are alive son.", Stoick stated calm yet angry.

„Oh yes. I'm pretty much alive. But I'm not your son you barbarian.", I spat back.

There it was. A twitch in his eyes. I smiled at his obvious behaviour.

„What did you..."; he began but I interrupted him.

„You heard me _Stoick_. I called you and your blood thirsty group barbarians. I have no more connection to you people except my love towards my deceased mother. So what do you want here?", I wasn't even trying to give him a chance of peace.

„Son you don't know what you are talking about.", Stoick tried his best to control himself.

„Hmm I must be hearing things.", I shrugged and rubbed my ears.

„I could have sworn that I just said that I don't have any connection to you and your people. Damn I must be getting old, my hearing is really bad nowadays. Ok then let me say it again so that even you thickheads will understand it.", I paused and looked at the three.

„I am Hiccup Daedalus Rider the outcast dragon tamer not Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III the useless fishbone you once banished from Berk. So now GET LOST", I yelled the last pasrt.

This time Stoick tried to hit me but I was faster and hit him in the face, sending him at least 10 meter back.

„Don't try me Stoick. I have more battle experience against humans than you have. You may be older but you only fought dragons and some outcasts. In hand to hand combat you are nothing.", I yelled as he came back on his feet.

„YOU WILL COME BACK SON!", he bellowed which didn't faze me at all.

Then I saw movement in the corner of my eye. Snotloud was obviously trying to ambush me while I was occupied with his chief. With lightning speed I grabbed the kukri handle over my right shoulder, hooked it to something on my armor and threw it without mercy. The scream of pain echoed through the area as the blade sank into his leg till it stopped half way up the handle.

Stoick meanwhile had seen a chance to attack and drew his axe. Not even moving from my spot I drew my katana. He came closer and held his axe above his head. Clearly he tried to take me back even if it meant to cripple me. As he brought his axe down I brought my sword up and cut through his weapon in one swing, splitting it into two useless pieces of metal. He was too shocked to even move so I send a strong kick to his face, by which he flew back to his dragon.

He stumbled on his feat and leaned on his Thunderdrum, whispering something to it.

„Don't even try it Stoick!", I yelled.

„**BOYS AND GIRLS... IT'S SHOWTIME!"**, I howled with a ear shattering cry.

Suddenly all around us dragons appeared. Changewings became visible, Bouldercrusher and Skrills came out between the houses. Even a few Whispring Death broke from the ground and surrounded the intruders. And the dragons I knew best were also there. Toothless and Stormfly landed beside me. They even brought the still wounded Nesfess with them.

Now the three Hooligans were facing a small army of dragons and were about to piss their pants. I noticed the uneasiness of the two Monstrous Nightmares. They eyed me the dragons and me wary. I knew what they wanted.

„**It's ok. You are always welcome here. Even if you have already bonded with these thickheads. You are always welcome here."**, I smiled because their till now dimly eyes lit up with a spark of excitement.

Without a second thought the two dragons joined our side and left three stunned Hooligans behind. I noticed that slowly but steady a crowd had made it to our battle. Though I didn't like them there I was sure no harm would come to them. I looked around and saw pure resolve on their faces. From young to old. Everyone stood behind me. Then I turned to a pretty flabbergasted Stoick.

„So I guess this means that you have lost Stoick. The people and dragons of Edelheim stand together as one. And from the reactions of you dragons I assume that they share our opinion too.", I paused and took their panicked faces in.

„YOU ARE BEATEN STOICK! YOU ARE LUCKY I LET YOU GO BEFORE I DO THE SAME THING TO YOU I DID TO ALVIN! NOW GET GOING AND NEVER COME BACK!", I bellowed and they shrunk together.

Then something I never thought possible happened. Gobber walked towards me.

„I'M SIDING WITH THE YOUNG LAD HERE! HE IS A WAY BETTER MAN THAN YOU HAVE EVER BEEN STOICK! HIS M;OTHER AND I MADE SURE OF THAT!", he shouted at his old friend as he reached my side.

Stoick looked crestfallen at the betrayal of his oldest friend but knew he was defeated. Also i could see the fear on his face from my earlier statement. He surely had heard what had happened to Avlin and didn't seem to want the same fate.

For the record. A year back I beat Alvin to a bloody pulp as he attacked a nest of Nadder's. I broke nearly every bone in his body, so that even if he survived it he never would be able to move again and suffer incredible pain for the rest of his miserable live. Cami gave me quite a scolding for it but I didn't care since I saved a very old Nadder bloodline from slavery and murder.

„**Thunderdrum! Spread the word. All dragons are welcome here ****in Edelheim. We can always help you to find new riders and purposes."**, I called to the dragon as Stoick was boarding him.

Then I remembered the still crying Snotloud who was limping towards his chief with my knive still in his leg. I was suprised that he hadn't already pulled it out. Then I registered something. He was limping AWAY with my knive. I grinned at the thought that this would hurt him so bad.

„Everyone turn around. I don't want the children to see this!", I yelled at the group and immediately the parents shielded their childrens view.

I grabbed a thin thred that was coming out of my sleeve and pulled on it with a sudden tug. Another loud scream echoed through the town as the kukri blade removed itself from Snotlouds leg and flew towards me. The people of Berk stared at me in awe and fear. No one had seen the small threat I had hooked to the knive before I threw it at my cousin before. The blood dripped from and to the ground.

„**This smells like an idiots blood."**, a Whispering Death beside me hiseed.

„**Well it is. He is one hell of an idiot."**, Snotlouds previous partner exclaimed.

Stoick pulled the young man on his dragon and looked at me fearfully.

„NEVER SHOW YOURSELF HERE AGAIN STOICK OR YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!", I bellowed and he flew away as fast as he could.

There was silence at first but soon it was broken by cheerful joys. I had finally made my peace with my past. Though it never really bothered me, it still fret on my mind that i couldn't settle things with my previous father. With this I had fulfilled everything I needed to finish the initial rite to become a member of the Night Fury clan. Now I would be allowed to meet the elders of Toohtless's kind and learn from them.

After that day things changed for the better again. The next day I made a marriage proposal to Cami in front of the whole town and she accepted. The four remaining people of Berk decided to stay in Edelheim to start anew.

Fishlegs confessed to Astrid and she accepted. She finally seemed to move on. From what I heard from Ruffnut it was hard for her the last six years because of my _death_.

Ruffnut married Nolan's oldest son Roderick. He was a strong man and a good fisherman.

Tuffnut also found a woman who liked him for who he was. She was our local hunter Arkorn's second daughter and one hell of a tracking specialist.

Even Gobber found a wife. She was a young widow, whose husband fell seven years ago during the dragon raids.

Everyone was happy and to my more dragons and people from Berk came to town. Half a year later I heard that the clan of the Hairy Hooligans fell apart.

But my biggest joy came from the news that my beautiful wife was pregnant. She gave birth to two strong girls. Valara and Greta.

–-

I am Hiccup Rider and this was my story how I freed myself from my father's influence forever.

–-

**Hey I hope you liked this story. It took me quite some time to write it because the idea changed in my head on daily basis, But finally it's finished.**


End file.
